Euphonious Melody
by Vibrant Cerulean
Summary: Like a single flower, she came and blossomed out of my life.So many things left unsaid, so many things left unheard. Like a Euphonious Melody. her voice keeps replying in his head. Based on a Youtube video I loved : Hope you like it!


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Note: This fanfiction is based on a video called "Euphonious Melody". Search on Youtube to watch. I did not make it.

* * *

_Like a single flower..._

Tenth Division Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou leaned against the icy cold wall of the Fourth Division resting room. His eyes were tired yet resisting; they were narrow and no longer gave the confident, arrogant look anymore. He was too preoccupied since his most treasured childhood friend lay unconscious on the hard bed in the middle of the blue, dull room. The pulse detector machine kept its slow but steady beep. Fourth Division Captain Unohana Retsu stood over the unmoving lieutenant and sighed. She gave a quick glimpse at the child prodigy and turned her attention back to Hinamori Momo. Her hair was spread evenly on the pillow, the blanket went up to her shoulders. Her eyes looked like she was sleeping. None of them said a word.

"_Can you hear me, Shirou-chan?!"_

The sky began to darken, it was time. Hitsugaya had to return to the Tenth Division building and finish up his mass amounts of paperwork. He knew even if he had instructed Matsumoto to finish it up for him, she probably went to bar after completing the first piece. He turned towards the door and began walking slowly out of the silent room.

"_Stop calling me Shirou-chan!"_

"Won't you? Won't you say something to her?" Unohana continued to stare at the almost-hopeless girl. Hitsugaya stopped at his tracks, it looked like something else was in his mind. He lowered his head.

"The way I am now…"

The Forth Division Captain looked up nervously, waiting for him to finish.

He turned his head slightly.

"….there is nothing I can say to her."

_She came and blossomed out of my life..._

Without waiting for a reply, he sped up and scurried out of the Fourth Division Barracks.

_Hinamori.  
_

* * *

_The machine beeped quicker and quicker and finally reached the deadly stop. It beeped continuously as one straight sound. Too late. It ended. Her life ended. He was too weak._

"_Hitsugaya-kun..."_

_

* * *

_Hitsugaya Toushirou woke up with a start, panting heavily. He was sweating too. Was it a bad dream? Or...? Being the careful and anxious person he is, he took his haori and zanpakutou and hurried to the Fourth Division. He ignored all the guarding shinigami and pushed over the heavy door.

"Hinamori!"

He began panting again, realizing how tiring and far it takes to reach the Forth Division to the Tenth. His eyes widened.

"Wha- Hin- What the heck just happened?!" He was very angry, just like the time when Aizen was found a traitor and had stabbed Hinamori with his zanpakutou.

It was like his dream, or nightmare to be precise, Hinamori laid there. The machine beeped simultaneously with one long beep. That meant one thing. He will never forget what was displayed on the screen.

Heartbeat: 0

_So many things left unsaid..._

_So many things left unheard..._

Hitsugaya stepped lifelessly to the girl. What just happened? Why is she dead? She was healing, almost _awake_ but this-this-what had happened?

"H-Hina-Hi-Hinamori?" His voice quivered like hers when she found out her captain was dead. He fell to his knees, his hands supporting his weight.

"DAMN!!" He shaped his hands into fists and punched the wooden flooring. Hot tears poured down his young face and dripped onto his lap. He started to sob, he was so scared somehow. Or lost maybe.

Unohana Retsu came rushing in the attacked door, totally unaware of what had happened. She had followed Hitsugaya's voice there.

"Hitsugaya-tai-" She was cut off, just heard the beep and display.

"No....." She moved her eyes from the girl to the boy, who began to hit lighter and slower.

Without hesitating, the female captain rushed to the dead patient and attempted resurrection. That obviously, didn't work. She was nervous. She tried every way she could with the current equipment she had but it was no use. Hitsugaya just stayed knelt beside his best friend. His hands gripping hardly his robe.

However Unohana knew that nothing was any use so she gave up a few hours later, a few moments before dawn. She turned towards the door, laid her arm on the Tenth Division Captain.

"I'm sorry. I was unawar-"

"May you leave for a moment Unohana-taichou? I'd like a little time with her." He cut her off without looking up. Unohana knew it was very hard for him and therefore gave a slight nod and exited the room.

As soon as she was out, Hitsgaya slowly stood up slighly crouching over Hinamori. He pulled a chair from behind and sat on it. He held her cold hand into his. _This time, you're colder than me, Momo. _His tears were dry now for he had no attempted to clean them off. The stains remained. A small, weak smile escaped his lips as he stared wearily at the lieutenant.

"Hinamori...please wake up...please. I I- I can't.." His eyes began to water again. He breathed out slowly to calm himself.

"Hinamori, I can understand your feelings now when Aizen left. It must have been hard.." He said it quickly since his tears betrayed him. He had to look up at the ceiling and breathed. He tightened his grip on her hand. Then he looked down at her beautiful, unmoving face. She was gone, he knew that. He was all alone now. He closed his eyes-just letting the tears flow- and rested his head next to hers.

"Arigatou, Hinamori."

He approached her grave. He held her favorite snow daisies in his hand. It has been a week now. Many shinigami visited the boy prodigy and pitied him, he tried not to show sadness in him but failed. It was almost too obvious he was devastated. Kira began to remember the memories of getting Hinamori into this and started to blame himself again. Renji lowered his face. He didn't want anyone to know that he was crying. Hinamori had been a great help to him. It was because of her had he been able to become a lieutenant. Mastsumoto remained silent the whole time. She did not say a word nor tried to lighten up the atmosphere. It was hard for her too. She followed her captain loyally by his side. Toushirou knelt on his knees. He did not wear his haori. He did not bring Hyourinmaru. He place the daisies on her grave, gave a small smile and stood up. He was alone right now, he had instructed Matsumoto to help Kira and Renji. They were her fellow classmates and all three of them were able to become lieutenants. He took this opportunity to say everything to Hinamori before he left.

"Hey, Bedwetter," He smiled at this. "I wonder why your soul is right now?" He looked up into the orange evening sky. He sighed and looked down again. "You've been there for me all the time. You've stayed and supported me all the time. Aizen betrayed us and made you suffer. I wanted to help. I thought being a captain could impress you. I thought maybe-just maybe you could be my lieutenant. I saw you lying there on the ground when he stabbed you and all I could freaking do was get slashed by him even after using Bankai. I'm useless." He closed his eyes on this and then frowned.

"I'm sorry."

_Hitsugaya-kun..._The boy looked over Seireitei as wind blew over. He remained frowning._ Shirou-chan! _He smiled at this. He chuckled to himself and smiled over the horizon.

"Arigatou, Hinamori." He thought he heard her giggle.

_Like a Euphonious Melody._

_Her voice keeps replying in his head._


End file.
